1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automobile seat and, more specifically, to an improved automobile contoured profile seat having the capability of being set into a horizontal position having a flat substantially contour free profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Provision for having a third row of seats in utility, sport vehicles as well as in vans is common practice. The desire to make this third row of seats removable or capable of folding to allow the space occupied by the third row seats to be used as cargo space is also known. Current seats have fixed contours so a full contour seat produces a high folded condition whereas a low folded height demands a flat contour which is uncomfortable to the seat occupant in its upright position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,167 issued Mar. 14, 1995 to Fourrey et al teaches a seat assembly utilizing a scissor-type support system having a number of preset seat positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,495 issued Mar. 24, 1998 to Tuman, II teaches a folding seat having a folding hip restraint system and also having a seat which can be folded forward to access the area behind the seat and folded backward to access the area under the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,017 issued Jan. 16, 2001 to Salani et al teaches a folding seat that has a back that folds forward and down and a seat cushion that folds forward and upward to store the folded seat in a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,558 issued Apr. 16, 2002 to Couasnon teaches a folding seat assembly where the seat back is folded over the seat cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,255 issued Apr. 23, 2002 to Maruta et al teaches a folding seat assembly where the seat back is folded over the seat cushion and then the folded seat is moved into a floor pan storage depression.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0041121 published Apr. 11, 2002 to Takata teaches folding seat assembly where the seat back folds into the seat cushion area.
U.S. Published Patent application No. 2002/0125753 published Sep. 12, 2002 to Kammerer teaches a folding seat assembly where the seat cushion folds upward and forward and the seat back moves laterally forward without folding.
U.S. Published Patent application No. 2002/0185904 published Dec. 12, 2002 to Carlson et al teaches a seat hinge which allows the seat back to be moved and locked in several positions.
The present invention provides advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing a folding vehicle passenger seat that provides a contoured seating area for a passenger but upon being folded into a storage position changes contour to provide a flatter thinner folded seat.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a high contour seat assembly that has the ability to change the seat contour to substantially no contour when the seat is in a folded position.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a folding seat assembly for a vehicle having a floor, comprising: a seat cushion assembly comprising; seat cushion frame consisting of a rear frame member, and two parallel spaced apart side frame members, said side frame members and said rear frame member being permanently attached by a permanent attachment means, said side members further described as having correspondingly positioned bores in desired positions along said side members for mounting pivoting spring anchor mounts, a seat back assembly, a seat locking assembly and a connector bar, and said rear frame member having a plurality of bores in desired locations for the mounting of the distal ends of contour springs and passage of a seat locking assembly release assembly member; at least one pivoting spring anchor mounted between said parallel spaced apart side frame members at the front ends of said side frame members by an attachment means; a contour spring having a proximal end having at least one member and a distal end, said distal end mounted to said rear seat member by an attachment means, and said proximal end members attached to at least one pivoting spring anchor by an attachment means; a seat back assembly comprising: a seat back frame having a top end and a pair of spaced apart side members, and a proximal end seat back contour spring mounting member, and having corresponding bores in the distal ends of said spaced apart side members for mounting a connector bar and for mounting said seat back assembly to said seat cushion assembly; a contour spring having a proximal end having at least one member and a distal end, said distal end mounted to said rear seat member by an attachment means, and said proximal end members mounted to said seat back contour spring mounting member by an attachment means; at least one connector bar having a proximal end and a distal end, said proximal end attached to a pivoting seat mount arm by moveable attachment means, said seat mount arm having two ends and mounted at one end to said at least one pivoting spring anchor and at said second end to a vehicle seat mount by moveable mounting means, and said connector bar distal end attached to one of the spaced apart side members of said seat back assembly by moveable attachment means: a seat locking assembly comprising; at least one locking latch mounted on at least one of said seat cushion frame side member by a mounting means and having a locking pin in moveable relationship with a locking bore in said at least one connector bar, further having a release assembly for releasing the seat locking assembly thereby allowing folding of the seat back, and an appropriate seat cushion frame and seat back frame upholstery covering; and mounting said folding seat assembly fixedly to a vehicle floor.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention A folding seat assembly for a vehicle having a floor, comprising: a seat cushion assembly comprising; seat cushion frame consisting of a rear frame member, and two parallel spaced apart side frame members, said side frame members and said rear frame member being permanently attached by a permanent attachment means, said side members further described as having correspondingly positioned bores in desired positions along said side members for mounting pivoting spring anchor mounts, a seat back assembly, a seat locking assembly and a connector bar, and said rear frame member having a plurality of bores in desired locations for the mounting of the distal ends of contour springs and passage of a seat locking assembly release assembly member at least one pivoting spring anchor mounted between said parallel spaced apart side frame members at the front ends of said side frame members by an attachment means; a contour spring having a proximal end having at least one member and a distal end, said distal end mounted to said rear seat member by an attachment means, and said proximal end members attached to at least one pivoting spring anchor by an attachment means; a seat back assembly comprising: a seat back frame having a top end and a pair of spaced apart side members, and a proximal end seat back contour spring mounting member, and having corresponding bores In the distal ends of said spaced apart side members for mounting a connector bar and for mounting said seat back assembly to said seat cushion assembly; a contour spring having a proximal end having at least one member and a distal end, said distal end mounted to said rear seat member by an attachment means, and said proximal end members mounted to said seat back contour spring mounting member by an attachment means; at least one connector bar having a proximal end and a distal end, said proximal end attached to a pivoting seat mount arm by moveable attachment means, said seat mount arm having two ends and mounted at one end to said at least one pivoting spring anchor and at said second end to a vehicle seat mount by moveable mounting means, and said connector bar distal end attached to one of the spaced apart side members of said seat back assembly by moveable attachment means: a seat locking assembly comprising, at least one locking latch mounted on at least one of said seat cushion frame side member by a mounting means and having a locking pin in moveable relationship with a locking bore in said at least one connector bar, further having a release assembly for releasing the seat locking assembly thereby allowing folding of the seat back, and an appropriate seat cushion frame and seat back frame upholstery covering; and mounting said folding seat assembly moveably on tracks mounted to a vehicle floor.
The present invention thus advantageously provides a high contour folding seat assembly which is capable of folding into a substantially contour free thin folded seat providing for less space to be taken up by the high contour folding seat assembly in the folded position than would be normal for such a high contour folding seat assembly